Christmas on Olympus
by IcecreamRULES
Summary: Hera, Hestia, and Demeter are tired of the big three's arguing on Christmas Eve. So they make them act like a mortal family and decorate a tree. What could go wrong? Well, lots of things. Warning: Glittery Hades and Zeus, Poseidon hanging upside down, falling trees, and very, very, very, very, very, very bad singing. One-shot!


"ZEUS GIVE IT BACK!" Poseidon screamed.

"POSEIDON,WHO TOOK IT!?" Hades screamed.

"HAHAHAHA! I'LL NEVER GIVE THEM BACK!" Zeus screamed at his brothers. If you're wondering what all this is about, the big three were currently fighting over Hestia's snicker doodles. Hades had stepped out to grab a fresh plate of Hestia's chocolate chip cookies, and while he was gone, Zeus took the plate of snicker doodles.

"Why must you always fight!?" Demeter yelled as she, Hera, and Hestia walked into the throne room.

"It's Christmas Eve after all." Hera added. If you're wondering where the rest of the gods were, they were in camp celebrating Christmas with their kids, but the Big three already gave their kids gifts.

"I know, let's celebrate Christmas like a real family!" Hestia exclaimed.

"Wait, what!" Zeus asked.

"That's a good idea, Hestia. Let's celebrate it in one of the empty homes in Olympus!" Demeter said. Hera snapped her fingers and they were all in one of the empty Olympus homes.

"This place needs some pizzazz!" Demeter said and she waved her hand and the entire house was decorated, and there was a giant, plain pine tree in the middle.

"You forgot the cookies!" Zeus yelled.

"Shush! We are going to celebrate Christmas like a regular mortal family!" Hera yelled at her husband.

"But it's not Christmas yet!" Poseidon said.

"Then we are going to celebrate Christmas Eve like a mortal family." Hestia explained.

"And mortal families decorate trees!" Demeter said.

"Now we are going to go make dinner, so decorate the tree." Hera said, as she left, with Hestia and Demeter following behind.

"Okay, so we should get the decorations." Poseidon said slowly.

"Oooh! I call tinsel!" Hades yelled while running toward a few boxes. Poseidon and Zeus exchanged a _What the Heck! _Look before running toward the boxes and they pulled out ornaments and started decorating the tree. Hades pulled out one of the boxes and quickly got tangled in tinsel and ornaments.

"Help!" he cried. Poseidon and Zeus turned around and burst out laughing. The sight of the lord of the dead in his dark Italian suit wrapped in colorful tinsel was too funny.

"What are you laughing at! Help!" Hades cried again. Zeus came over and stuck an ornament on his head.

"WHY YOU!" Hades yelled and started chasing him, while Zeus yelled, "You can't catch me!"

Poseidon shook his head at his brothers, sometimes he thought he was the only sane one in the family. Tinsel really suited Hades, and Poseidon got an idea. He flashed in some glitter, and next time Hades ran by, he dropped it on his head. Unfortunately, it got on Zeus too. Now he had two angry brothers glaring at him.

"Hades, truce, let's get Poseidon." Zeus said.

"Okay." Hades agreed.

"I'm gonna run now." Poseidon said, as he ran, with Hades and Zeus right behind him. Hera came in waving a spoon.

"What's going on here?" She asked sternly. Zeus pointed at Poseidon, Hades pointed at Poseidon, and Poseidon just shrugged.

"I don't want to hear any more fighting, got it?" she said. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus nodded their heads.

"Good." She said, and she walked to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill you Poseidon." Zeus muttered.

"I'm with you." Hades said. They continued to string ornaments on, then Zeus started singing Deck the Halls, and Poseidon joined him.

"You guys are off key." Hades said.

"Well we're better than you." Zeus shot back.

"Oh yeah." Hades said, and then he started singing Deck the Halls really loudly, and badly. Then Poseidon started singing even louder, and then Zeus joined. Soon they were just screaming the lyrics at each other **(my friend and I actually did this! =) ). **

"What's going on here?" Demeter walked in waving a spoon, and all three brothers had a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Nothing." They all sang in unison. Demeter looked at them suspiciously, before returning to the kitchen. The big three started decorating again, and then it was time to put the star on. Zeus grew to full size, and was still too short to put the star on.

"How are going to get this on?" Poseidon wondered.

"I know!" Zeus exclaimed. 5 minutes later, Poseidon and Hades were in full size and crouching down, while Zeus was balancing his feet on their backs.

"How are you so heavy?" Poseidon groaned.

"You're a bagillion times heavier than a full grown elephant." Hades muttered. Zeus though was on his tippy toes on his brothers.

"I still can't reach it!" he wailed.

"Let's try something different." Poseidon suggested. Five minutes later, Zeus was balancing on the two brothers' shoulders. He leaned too close to the tree, and BAM! The three brothers and the tree went toppling down.

"Ow, my pour head." Hades groaned.

"There are pine needles in my nose." Poseidon cried.

"You're both sitting on me!" Zeus wailed.

"What happened!?" Hestia said as she and her sisters ran in.

"We fell down." Poseidon said, rather lamely.

"GET OFF ME!" Zeus yelled.

"Sheesh, no need to be touchy." Hades said as he and Poseidon stood up. Hera put the can of flour she was carrying on her shoulder and tip-toed through the tree to help Zeus but she tripped and the flour flew toward Poseidon.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled as he was covered in flour.

"Woops." Hera said as she helped Zeus up. Just then the rest of the gods walked into the house.

"What happened here?" Athena asked. The rest of the gods were laughing, yes, even Dionysus. Imagine seeing the king of the gods, and lord of the dead covered in glitter, tinsel, and ornaments, and the God of the Seas looking like a powdery ghost, with pine needles all over them all.

"We were celebrating Christmas Eve like a family, and you will join us." Hera informed them.

"Why are Hades and Zeus covered in glitter-" Apollo began.

"Blame Poseidon," They said in unison.

"-and why is Poseidon covered in flour?" He finished.

"Blame Hera." Poseidon pointed out.

"This is hilarious," Hermes said between laughs.

"Yes it is." Demeter agreed, "But while we get the brothers cleaned up, you 8 will decorate the tree."

"What!" They all yelled.

"Yes, now get too work! Now, you three, come here, show me where it hurts." Hestia said, the last part aimed toward the big three.

_Few hours later_

"Done!" Athena said, as Hermes used his shoes to fly to the top of the tree to place the star on top.

"And not one fight! Good job!" Hestia said as she came in.

"_Not one fight!_ They've been fighting since this started!" Zeus yelled.

"I have the bump to prove it." Hades said pressing ice to his head.

"Well, at least the tree didn't fall down." Hestia reasoned. "And, it's time for Dinner, so come on." The gods followed her toward the dining room.

"Whoa…" Hermes breathed. The sisters really outdid themselves. There was every kind of food imaginable, and the gods scrambled to find a seat and dug in. After dinner, all the gods and goddesses, placed presents under the tree.

"Okay go to bed, and tomorrow we'll open the presents." Hera said. The gods all ran upstairs, and went to sleep immediately.

_Next Day_

"HELP!"

That was the sound all the gods and goddesses were awakened by that shout, and ran down, only to be greeted by a very interesting sight. Poseidon was hanging upside down, his face covered in sharpie, and wearing a shirt that said _I 3 Zeus_ on the front and _Hades is EPIC!_ On the back. Hades, Zeus and majority of the gods started laughing.

"What happened?" Hera asked.

"I don't know!" Poseidon wailed.

"Zeus, Hades, why did you do this?" Hestia asked.

"What makes you think it was us?" Hades asked innocently.

"No other god or goddess would make Poseidon wear a shirt that says good things about you." Demeter pointed out.

"Revenge." Zeus shrugged.

"For what?" Hera asked.

"He poured glitter on us! GLITTER! The bane of humanity!" Hades yelled.

"Well get him down." Hestia said.

"But we don't want to." Zeus pointed out. Demeter rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, Poseidon landed on the floor with an "Ooph! That hurt!"

"Did you see your face?" Apollo asked. Poseidon shook his face and ran to the mirror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled, and started chasing Zeus and Hades around.

"No fighting! It's Christmas morning, and we will open presents like a family!" Hera yelled. The gods immediately ran to the presents. Artemis got a brand new bow and arrow and a T-shirt that said 'Little Sis' on it from Apollo. Poseidon got a few more copies of the shirt he was wearing from Zeus and Hades. Apollo and Hermes gave each other pranking supplies. Dionysus gave everyone a bottle of the finest wine around. Athena got new books from Artemis. Ares got another spear from Aphrodite. Hephaestus gave everyone some kind of personalized gadget. Everyone got perfume from Aphrodite. Zeus got a kind of jack-in-a-box, but instead of doll springing out; it was a fist from Hades and Poseidon. Hera got peacock feather earrings from Zeus. Hestia got a few baking supplies from the big three with a note saying _Bake more cookies! _Hades got a pink sweater from his brothers which he decided he would never wear.

"Well isn't this a nice Christmas."Hestia said. The other gods agreed, it was the best family-bonding experience, not that they had many.

"Hey will this sharpie come off?" Poseidon asked pointing to his face. Zeus and Hades looked at each other and yelled "RUN!"


End file.
